Conflict
by ability
Summary: Humans get locked into a war with Cornerians, Rated for strong language, adult themes, etc.
1. The beginning

**A/N just to let you know, these guys are humans...just so we're clear...**

**Conflict**

**Chapter one:**

**The beginning**

A lone vessel floats through space, heavily damaged by pirate spacecraft and a wrong turn into a black hole.

"Damage assessment!' the admiral screamed. "Uhh...umm after that black hole sir, we seemed to have lost our secondary engines...the shield is at 50 percent and my head is fucking killing me." the first lieutenant replied. "Save it!" the admiral screeched.

The door to the command center opens and a six foot tall man with long blue hair enters. "Major Jones, that was a helluva dog fight." the admiral complimented. "Heh thanks sir, just doing my job." Jones replied. "Where are we?" Jones queried? "An unknown sector..." the admiral replied.

"I thought all of known space was mapped sir." Jones continued to query. "Known space major, known space..." the admiral replied. "But I tho-" Jones was interrupted by the first lieutenant. "We have unknown ships approaching at attack speed sir!!!!"

"What! Is it those damned pirates again?" the admiral questioned angrily. "No sir, these ships are of unknown class." the lieutenant replied. "I'll get the team ready sir." Jones stated. "Get on it major" the admiral replied. "Sir yes sir!" the major began running out of th room and through the halls of the colonial ship.

"Open!" Jones screamed as he approached the mess hall. Entering the room still trying to slow himself down he saw all of the members of his team, A red spiky haired man code-named Pyro,

a black man code-named Stain, a black haired man code-named filch, a bald Asian man code-named Crazy, and a woman code-named Shrink.

"Whoa, slow down man..." Pyro said. "What's wrong?" Shrink asked. "We need to get ready to mobilize, like now." Jones said, still trying to catch his breath. "again?" filch asked annoyed."yes, unfortunately..." Jones stated. "We just got back from defending this ship!" Pyro yelled also annoyed.

An explosion rocked the ship. "We have multiple hostiles, we need all flight squadrons to defend now!" The admiral yelled over the P.A. "You heard the man! Get your asses moving...or so help me I will not hesitate to donkey punch you!" Jones screamed. "eww" stain thought. The entire team began running towards the hanger with the ship now under heavy fire. The entire team bolted into the hanger and hopped into their ships. "open com-link" Jones ordered. "com-link online" a computer replied.

"Everyone ready?" Jones queried. "Let's do it baby!!!? Crazy screamed over his com. The ships exited the hanger and started mowing down every non-friendly ship in the area. "This is major Jeffery Jones, elite squad alpha has entered the battle" Jones stated over his com. "This is admiral Leroy, What the fuck took you so long major!?" Admiral Leroy questioned. "Sorry sir" Jones replied. "damn it, lasers aren't working on these guys, there shields are too strong" filch yelled. "Try lead weaponry" shrink suggested."ha ha haaa...take that you dumb cunts!!!!!" crazy screamed after downing four ships with one barrage of his machine guns. The battle began getting more and more fierce. "yeah, thats forty so far for me" Stain yelled with joy. "Fucking shit!!!! We just lost red squadron!!" Jones screamed in anger. "Target those carrier-..um type things." Jones ordered. " yeah what you got!!" Pyro yelled with joy after taking down a carrier. "Wha-what the hell, they're baking off." shrink said. "where are they going?" Pyro asked. "Pyro, you're out here with us you idiot, aren't you paying attention? Shrink said.

The enemy fleet begins moving into the atmosphere of a green gas giant thats has been in the background of the battle. "Whoa, how'd we miss that thing? Pyro queried. "Does he even pay attention to anything?" Crazy asked. "Sometimes, I worry about you man." Jones said jokingly. "Ouch..." is all Pyro had to say. "I think thats good, you guys can return home" Admiral Leroy said. "It has been a very very very long day" Jones said. The ships pulled into the hanger.

_A few hours later..._

"We need the elite in the briefing room A.S.A.P." The admiral blared over the radio. The team moved into the briefing room. "What have we got?" Jones asked. "We don't know, We can't find out anything, as far as we know...this soler system is non-existent. But, we have got a map of the solar system, and have found the name of the planet we're hovering around." the admiral stated. "Go on sir." Jones said.

"...Venom."

**A/N:Oh yes thats right...**


	2. The monkey, the man, the gun

**N/A: Read it, You know you want too!**

**Chapter 2:**

**The monkey, The man, The gun.**

"Venom, That's a strange name for a planet..." Jones stated."Why are we being shown this?" Jones queried. "Because, you're about to recon this planet." The admiral ordered. "What? Why?" Jones said. "When those enemy's who attacked us earlier fled, They went down to this planet and you're gonna find them, if there is anything to find...We have studied the debris of the ships and found out something strange. They have an aluminum base." The admiral stated. "An aluminum base? So what, there like...flying soda cans?" Pyro stated breaking his way into the conversation. "yeah, sure...We don't know much other then this, other then the fact that there ships can't handle lead, there shields...aren't made up for it..." The admiral stated almost ignoring Pyro's previous statement. "OK, so...I guess we should get going." Jones stated. "Be careful out there. We don't know what this Planet has on it...Keep on eye on your Geiger counter, If its not obvious...this planet is generating a shit load of radiation. Your ships can block this, but only so much. Now, move out!" admiral Leroy ordered."Sir yes sir." The team said simultaneously, except for Pyro who was thinking about if his ship even had a Geiger counter.

The team now headed towards the hanger, slower then before because there was no need to rush. Upon entering the hanger they each went to there individual ships and suited up, Jones went through the normal procedures of securing the com link and making sure every ship is ready for battle, if need be. Every ship undocked and went out of the hanger.

"so, what do you think Jeff?" Shrink asked as the ships headed towards the huge green planet."About what may?" Jones said answering Shrinks question with another."All of this...our situation, that strange attack after we left the black hole...all of it." shrink asked. "I dunno..its too early to tell...this solar system isn't on record, and they're still trying to calculate the distance we are from home...as far as I know...we're boned...Who knows if we can even get back through the hole?" Jones replied. "hmm..." is all Shrink had to say in reply.

The ships began to enter the atmosphere of the planet. All flying in normal formation. "Okay, we're gonna split up, the faster we find them the faster we can go back to the Poseidon. I want two teams, Jack and Ming you're with me." Jones ordered."Alright..." Pyro and Crazy both replied. Pyro looking for something that resembles a Geiger counter. Both teams taking their time, scanned the areas they passed over, while occasionally checking their Geiger counters to ensure they we're still safe. "Anything?" Pyro asked. "No, but I found a rock!! Oh look, there's another!!" Jones replied sarcastically. "Damn it! How are we supposed to know if they're still even here!?" Pyro complained. "Shut up, we've only been looking for like ten minutes."Jones yelled still continuing to search.

"Oh damn, Look alive we've got something!" Jones stated trying to analyze the ship a few kilometers in front of him. "Is it one of theres?" Pyro asked."I don't know. It doesn't look like the ones that attacked us, but it sure as shit isn't ours, shoot it down!"Jones ordered. The ship didn't even have a chance to know what had hit it, it was barraged by lead on both sides, ripping its wings of and sending it crashing into the plateau below.

"This ship seems like it was heading back to its base...but what was it doing out here all alone? Recon? No, not by itself." Jones thought."Admiral, we downed an enemy ship, advise."Jones said."Keep searching, and if you find a base, bomb it!" Admiral Leroy said. "Bomb it sir?" Jones said. "yes, we don't want them to get away, and afterwards we can search the base and see if we can't find out more of what we're fighting." The admiral said. "affirmative" Jones said. "Shrink, Stain, Filch. Did you all get that?" Jones asked. "Yeah...we're heading your way." Stain replied. "No, there may be more over where you're at, continue searching in your direction." Jones ordered. "Yes sir" Stain replied. The ships now began to head the direction the ship they downed was going. "uhhh...this strange meter is jumping between yellow and green, guys? Pyro said. "Thats your Geiger counter idiot, it means we're entering a place with a higher radiation, if it turns read get out as fast as you can." Crazy said. "Oh...I knew that!" Pyro said. Crazy just sighed.

Silhouettes of five ships similar to the one just downed began to fly towards the squadron of three. "Um uh oh" Pyro said. "Damn this looks bad! Attack formation, mark one and take him out!" Jones ordered. Pyro immediately spotted his target and unloaded a salvo of missiles on him, sending it into the valley below. The other four ships began to spread out firing simultaneously at the group of three."At least their putting up a fight this time." Crazy said with a smile. Jones began using the missile lock feature on his ship. Marking one of the four ships, With insane luck his missile struck the ship and sent it flying into one of the other ships. Both exploding on impact. "Shit yeah!" Jones yelled. At this point the ships came close range, crazy pulled his ship in a loop and started following one of the others. Preparing to unload on him, Crazy got a grin on his face. But his hapiness was soon turned to sadness as one of Pyro's rockets blew his target to pieces. "You dick" Crazy screamed at Pyro. "Yoink!' was all Pyro said in reply. The last ship began to flee only to be being shot down by one of Jones' machine gun blasts. " Oh little bitch was trying to run!" Jones said."Yeah that was intense" Crazy said. "Major we have to back off, the radiation is getting to high over here." Filch said over the com. "Affirmative, get back to the Poseidon, these guys are pushovers."Jones said.

"Major Jones." The admiral started over the com. "The enemy ships that have been attacking you, we know where there coming from. But you're not gonna like it." Admiral Leroy said. "Go on sir." Jones said. The other side of the planet towards the solar system. There coming from some place called sector Z." Jones pulled his ship to a stop. "What?" Jones said a little mad at the fact that this mission may have been pointless. "Yes, apparently, we aren't dealing with pirates either, we're dealing with an entire army. This is all I know as of yet." The admiral said " Shit!" Jones replied. " I guess there's gonna be a lot more fighting these guys then?" Filch Started in. " Yeah unfortunately." Jones said.

**A/n: You just read it, you can't unread it!**


End file.
